


Tainted Black

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Dave being a smug bastard, Karkat actually tops, Karkat doesn't mind that, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, reacharound, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave visits his Kismesis in his room. Sexytimes happen.</p>
<p>Truth is, though, they're not as black as they wish they were.</p>
<p>Written in response to a Kink Meme Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Black

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love this pairing a lot, and it saddens me to find most people put Karkat on bottom. I'm here to rectify that, lol. I've just got this huge kink with Dave bottoming, but he still isn't quiet about that. Enjoy?

# Tainted Black

“What the fuck are you doing here”. 

Dave snorted, shoving Karkat aside and stomping inside the room, barely glancing around before making himself comfortable on one side of Karkat’s Recuperacoon, crossing his legs and staring at the troll with his usual poker face. 

“If you’ve come here to pail, I’m not sorry to say I do not have time to waste on your ridiculous ass–face,” Karkat continued when it was obvious Dave would not speak. 

Dave remained sitting, hands stroking the wobbly side of the coon, all the while trying not to think about the fact that the surface he was sprawled on felt far too warm and furry under his hands. 

The fact was, despite his smug expression and his cool I–do–what–I–want attitude, he wasn’t sure what he was doing there exactly.

He had been walking through the base at random, wondering whether bothering Tavros for some sick fires would be a good way to waste some time, and then his feet led him to Karkat’s room all on their own.

It wasn’t like he had any desire to see the stupid Cancer’s face, or wanted to spend time with him. In fact, just looking up at Karkat made Dave want to punch him. 

Still, it was fun to see the troll throw a fit simply because Dave auto–invited himself to his room, all the more reasons to continue egging him on. 

Not like he had anything better to do. 

“Go. Out. Now. Strider,” Karkat’s tone lowered into a growl, and Dave shivered slightly at the sound. “I’m waiting for Sollux, so I’d prefer if you were to vacate my fucking room before I introduce your ass to my foot!” 

Dave grunted, shifting slightly at the growl echoing in every word Karkat spoke, but did not move a single inch. 

Instead, he slouched against the recuperacoon, idly dipping one finger into the green, murky jelly and playing with it. 

Against his better judgement, Karkat felt a sliver of heat rush through his body at the sight. 

Recuperacoons were private stuff –even trolls who shared a concupiscent quadrant together were respectful enough not to go around touching each other’s coons so easily– but the sight of Dave sitting there, obnoxiously ignoring etiquette rules…

“Screw you,” he growled, letting his word fall into a deep, low pitch. 

There had always been something regarding Strider that made Karkat’s anger spike up, and he knew he should have been seething in anger due to the offensive action. 

The fact that he only felt his bonebulge stir was quite troubling. 

Instead of replying with something grating and annoying, as Karkat had expected, Dave visibly shivered, hand retreating from the slime as he peered at Karkat from above the rim of his shades. 

Dave licked his lips, slowly. “Isn’t that why I am here?” 

Karkat started growling, feeling arousal spike up inside him at Dave’s obvious offer; while they had been fooling around for a while already, dancing with each other through fights and nudges and insults, as a proper blackrom courtship dictated, Dave had never declared his intentions this openly before. 

It was always a longer, painful battle to one-up each other, with biting and scratching and dancing around the subject until they were far too gone to do anything but rut against any available surface. 

Cutting the chase like this was _different_ , but… not unwelcome. 

Hit by a wave of lust so strong his entire body shook, Karkat advanced on his kismesis, tongue coming to lick at his dry lips in anticipation. 

“You just have to come over with that fucking face, as if you own me, and even dare to spread your ugly, thin body on my recuperacoon,” Dave’s smirk grew slightly, “And expect me to actually indulge you?” 

“Of cou–”

The kiss started feral and hungry, with one of Karkat’s hands digging into Dave’s scalp, tugging and pulling at his hair as the other pinned the human to the side of the recuperacoon, lips against lips and a tongue forcefully tasting and lapping at Dave’s mouth. 

Dave responded in kind, nibbling on Karkat’s lips, sucking on the invading tongue, hands crawling around the troll’s shoulders to grab his back and force him closer. 

The feeling was intoxicating –Karkat pulled away, gasping for air before downing on Dave again, but halfway through the second kiss, he found himself slowing down, tasting with more attention than he should, fingers massaging instead of tugging. 

Dave confused him greatly –he was stupid and human and obnoxious, demanding and never giving, and Karkat had started out hating him so fucking much…

So why was it so hard to keep on that forceful act, why couldn’t Dave be a fucking worthwhile kismesis and just fucking _goad_ him up? 

Why did he have to be so _alluring_ and…

Dave let out a soft groan, feeling the vibrations of Karkat’s low, rumbling growl through his own chest. 

Those sounds the troll could make –growls and chirps and purring, the animalistic noises that no human could ever hope to be able to reproduce…

They did something to Dave’s control –they shattered it, making him shiver like a slut

He wanted nothing more than to slam Karkat down and–

A hand pressed down against his chest, playing with his nipples from above his shirt, and Dave hissed at the sensation, wriggling and pushing Karkat away, wanting to get the upper hand. 

Karkat felt Dave fight against him and inwardly nodded, reassured at the attempt to fight for control, but they were in _his_ room, and he would not let Dave win. 

With one swift, quick movement, he pushed Dave back against the recuperacoon and spun him around, ripping the shirt off and casting the tattered remains on the floor. 

Dave let out an angered yelp, which fuelled Karkat’s anger a bit, helping him refocus on the fact that they were about to get down to _black_ business. 

The expanse of creamy, pale skin in front of him was just as alluring as Dave’s lips had been, and Karkat had every intention to land as many bruises on that back as he could. 

Instead, he found himself mapping the existing scars with his lips, feeding off Dave’s shivers with every careful nibble and lick. 

This was not what was supposed to happen –Karkat knew this, and he was sure Dave also knew this– but he was unable to muster up the sort of angered lust he needed. 

Hands tightened their hold on Dave’s hips enough to bruise, but Karkat’s tongue took its sweet time to taste Dave from his shoulders down, teeth scraping gently at the delicious skin. 

“Fuck you Vantas, fu–” Dave’s lips fell shut to cover up a louder groan, and Karkat shivered, far too aroused by the human’s reactions. 

“What was that, Strider?” he sneered, his voice a sharp contrast with the gentle licks. “I swear I heard you open your fucktastic flap to spout some shitty nonsense”. 

Every word was punctuated by a slow, sensuous lick; Karkat’s hands moved down to grab Dave’s ass, smirking at the way the human tensed underneath him but was unable to retaliate. 

He growled again deeply in his throat, a sound of satisfaction and smugness, and Dave’s head fell against the recuperacoon’s surface, shivering once again. 

Karkat felt Dave’s heart speed up, and pushed down the hem of the teen’s pants, just enough to uncover a spot on the lower back that he knew was particularly sensitive. 

“Vantas, I swe–hnnnn,” Dave’s voice cracked into a breathless hiss, what would have been a string of insults melting into moans. “Fuck you, fuck–”

Karkat’s tongue lapped at the spot, feeling the bump of Dave’s vertebrae under his lips, breathing hot air on it and then licking it again. 

Dave crumbled –literally _crumbled_ – under his ministrations, hands nailing the sides of the recuperacoon as he tried valiantly to keep his cool façade, and failed. 

With another soft moan Dave pushed against the coon, trying to relieve the sudden tightness of his pants, nostrils filling with the weird smell of spoor slime and feeling his muscles relax instantly. 

“Shit, Vantas, let me off–” another moan, this time unrestrained, and he shut up, ashamed at his lack of control over his body. 

Why did it feel so good even if they were not fighting for it? Shouldn’t it be stupidly pointless if there wasn’t rage and biting and–

Karkat’s hands moved lower, pushing his thighs apart, massaging him from above his pants, and Dave closed his eyes, panting hard. 

Every inch of his skin was burning up, sensitive and wanting to be touched, and Karkat was still licking that one spot and–

His pants were slipped off, painfully passing over his restrained erection, and he gasped at the abrupt dry hump, trying to part his legs more but finding that his pants were now wound around his ankles, effectively restraining his movements, and Karkat’s hands were massaging his thighs again, sliding up and inside his legs…

“Oh, shit –fuck you, why won’t you just hurry up and–” he moaned again, desperate for some of that roughness that would make all of this have sense, not this slow sort of touching that made him crave so much more and made his insides twitch uncomfortably…

Claws that could have cut his skin like a knife on butter were gently massaging the inside of his thighs, so close to his aching need yet not even touching it, and Karkat’s tongue slowly dipped _lower_ –

Karkat hesitated, just a split second, in front of Dave’s tense ass, but the sight was familiar and alluring, and he’d already tasted out his back, so he pushed forwards, nuzzling the soft skin before dragging his tongue through the cleft. 

Dave’s reaction was instantaneous –he moaned, body seizing and arching up, pushing his ass against Karkat’s face, who grunted in annoyance and slammed him back down, hands once again on Dave’s hips to keep him still. 

With a breathless laugh –a failed attempt at keeping his cool, as both he and Karkat knew who had the upper hand– Dave tried to say something, but the troll did not allow him to. 

He returned to his task, coating Dave’s taint with his saliva, tasting the human’s unique flavour mixed with scented soap and sweat. 

Moving away for a moment, he heard Dave hiss in displeasure. 

“Fuck you, Vantas, get your tongue back there where it belongs,” the sneer would have been more effective if Dave had been able to hold himself up, though. “At least we… hnnnn… found something you’re good at other than –fuck– yell, you gogdamn–”

Karkat rolled his eyes, but despite knowing he should have been tearing his way inside, he found himself pushing aside Dave’s cheeks, tongue wriggling through tense, clenched muscles and into the velvet heat inside. 

The rest of Dave’s speech was nothing but a breathless long line of insults and appreciative moans, and Karkat smirked, pushing his tongue deeper. 

He kept the teasing going, lapping and pushing inside deeper with each lap, feeling the muscles give in to his tongue, and was rewarded by louder groans –whoever believed Dave to be fucking emotionless had never seen him in bed, after all. 

Smug about that, Karkat still had enough control to keep his teeth covered by his lips, again something he shouldn’t have had to worry about in a proper kismessitude. 

He should have been angered, he should have been affronted and _offended_ and–

Dave moaned again, and Karkat had to restrain a moan of his own, feeling the heat in his bonebulge reach painful levels. 

On his own, Dave had barely enough restraint to keep himself from outwardly _crying_ out, ashamed yet feeling the flames of heat and pleasure eating him out

“Fuck you Vantas, just… come on, _harder_ , I’m not a pussy–”

Karkat was far too good at this, and while his tongue was not as long as other parts of him, at least he was very throughout, and Dave had no complaints to make about how _good_ this felt. 

The white edges, coupled with a growing knot inside his belly warned him that he was close –far too close, far too soon, when he just wanted the troll to never stop…

“Hnnn…”

The licking and nudging, deeper and wet and desperate–

“Fuck, yes… Kark–” Dave bit down on his lip, effectively biting away the name that had slipped up, but it was too late. 

Karkat stopped abruptly, retreating, his tongue slipping out of Dave, and suddenly the human felt empty, cold and cheated out of his release. 

The troll pushed away, the foreign sound of his name on Dave’s lips still ringing in his ears, and trembled, barely able to stop himself from…

From what, exactly? His body was roaring in protest, wanting to take Dave hard and fast and mark him, but at the same time turn him around and hold him close, gently, his mind was cursing profanities, heat and anger and confusion…

Dave stumbled as he turned around, back pressed against the recuperacoon, clear precum dripping from his swollen erection, panting and gasping, naked chest exposed and sweaty, dishevelled and with his shades set askew, so Karkat could see a glimpse of his eyes behind them. 

Karkat swallowed, tasting Dave’s flavour on his tongue. 

“What did you say, fucker,” he growled out, but his voice came out more uncertain than he would have liked. 

“N–nothing,” despite being denied release, Dave still held strong, sexy and ravished and yet able to enrage and irk Karkat completely. “Backing down because you’re too much of a pussy to continue?” 

Karkat licked his lips, wishing for that sparkle of anger, wishing for the same hatred to just burn in his chest, because this was too much, too red to be black, too much like–

And yet…

Karkat advanced again, furious all of sudden –at himself, at Dave for forcing unwanted, different feelings on him, and he clutched at this anger, slamming the human against the surface of his coon and forcing their lips together, one hand parting his legs, the other ripping his own pants down, and then–

Dave cried against his lips, a pained, high-pitched sound, and Karkat felt him bite on his tongue, crimson blood mixing with saliva, and relished in the fury rolling in waves from Dave’s body

“Fuck you, _bastard–_ ”

Because that was it

“Shut up, Strider, just _shut up_ –”

Anger and rage and lust –this was supposed to be a _kismessitude_ , they couldn’t be wanting something _else_ …

Dave was clinging to him, desperate and needy and pained, and Karkat just pushed deeper inside him, crazed and just as needy, heat and velvet tightness and _pleasure_ –

_Deeper–_

_And then Dave pressed a soft, desperate, butterfly kiss on Karkat’s lips…_

“F–fuck… Karkat…”

And Karkat was seeing white and coming and his lips mouthed something, drowned by his own purrs and growls and moans, and fuck, it was not supposed to be Dave’s name, it was not–

_Pleasure_ and fuck, _yes–_

They tumbled on the floor, panting and wobbly, unable to keep standing, a pile of awkward limbs and sweat and drenched with Karkat’s red genetic material mixed with Dave’s, and did not move, still holding close, not wanting to let go but not wanting to look at each other either. 

“Gogdamnit,” Dave’s quiet hiss forced Karkat to look up, meeting the human’s angered, hurt expression, not wanting to see the panic and the confusion clearly written in his red eyes but seeing it nonetheless, and knowing it was mirrored in his own eyes. 

Karkat’s curses were louder. They were _not_ ready to face a reacharound. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear one day I'll make a longer fic with an actual plot. I swear. But first I need to get the hang out of those charas. Besides, I like writing porn.


End file.
